Finn O'Connor
Finn O'Connor is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Keith Rice. The character was introduced during a "shake-up" of the show by new series producer Paul Marquess during 2010 as a member of the O'Connor family, and has since been at the centre of an underage sex and pregnancy storyline with Amber Sharpee (Lydia Lloyd-Henry). He made his last to date appearance on 19 September 2011. In 2013, it was revealed the role of Finn was given to Keith Rice and who debuted on screen on 16 April. Underage sex After his arrival, it was announced that he and Amber Sharpe would be involved in an underage sex storyline. Hollyoaks, teaming up with Channel 4 Education's Battlefront, would explore sex involving two 12 year-olds, which would lead to Amber's pregnancy. Lucy Willis, the executive producer for Battlefront explained, "Battlefront gives young people an opportunity to run campaigns about subjects they feel passionately about. Abbie Louise’s campaign Where Is The Love tackles an incredibly important issue which affects many young people today, who feel huge peer pressure to have sex before they are ready, often without the help and advice of adequate sex education at school. Of the storyline, Marquess said: "Hollyoaks has long been credited for tackling difficult issues that affect young people in a sensitive and intelligent way. I am very proud that we are once again bringing to the forefront a subject for our young audience that many parents, politicians and schools struggle to address. The storyline very clearly communicates to the audience that Amber and Finn were not emotionally or physically ready to engage in any sexual activity. And make no mistake, there will be no fairytale ending for Amber; she is faced with the most difficult situation she could ever imagine. On July 12th 2011, Finn receives a text message of Amber with a photo attached of their baby girl, Bella. He shows Sinead the message and when she asks whether he wants to see the baby, Finn says no, and deletes the photo." It wasn't until October 2013 that Finn is faced with the regret of giving up on the daughter, Bella, that was a result of their romance, Finn decides to find out what he has been missing. He turns to John Paul for help in his quest, with the teacher managing to find an address for the girl who is now being brought up by Amber and her new boyfriend. Finn travels over and watches the little girl playing outside, desperate to go over and introduce himself. However, fear gets the better of him and he runs off before being noticed. Back in the village and Finn’s troublesome best friend Robbie Roscoe (Charlie Wernham) encourages the young lad to return, offering to go along with him for moral support, but when Amber’s new boyfriend Dale catches them talking to the young girl a fight erupts. Could this be the end of Finn’s relationship with his daughter? In April 2013 Rob shows up at Diane's house to tell her that Finn has gone missing. Sinead plans to go to a party with Robbie Roscoe (Charlie Wernham) and Callum Kane (Laurie Duncan) but on the way run over Finn. They make a quick get away but Sinead later finds out that it was Finn and meets him at the hospital. Where Diane faints and later finds out she's pregnant. Robbie shows up to tell Finn and threatens him to keep quiet. He also threatens Sinead. A few days later Finn is seen speaking to Robbie in College Coffee. They go back to Finn's house which is being sold by Rob. They trash the house so no one will want to buy it. Robbie later sneaks into the house at trashes it even more. The O'Connors then move in with Tony Hutchinson (Nick Pickard) the father of Diane's child. Tony tries to bond with Finn by playing football but the plan backfires. Finn later agrees to rob Price Slice with Robbie and Callum but when they find out Robbie is planning to use a gun Callum backs out. Robbie and Finn go to Price Slice only to find out that Sinead is there. They are both wearing Balaclavas so she does not know. Darren Osborne (Ashley Taylor Dawson) and his son Oscar enter the shop. Robbie turns the gun on them. Callum then runs in to save them but is shot by Robbie. Finn flees the shop not knowing if Callum is dead or alive. Beginning in late 2013, Finn and Robbie begin to terrorize John Paul McQueen (James Sutton), a teacher at Hollyoaks High School. It lasts for months and eventually Tony brings Finn to the McQueens' house to apologize just as Theresa McQueen (Jorgie Porter) leaves after realizing the police are after her for the murder of Calvin Valentine (Ricky Whittle). Finn and Robbie begin plotting to rob money from a safe in Tonys new Restaurant. After being unsuccessful, they make a run for it. Finn runs straight into the arms of Nana McQueen and assaults her. She manages to grab his school tie. This quickly becomes the only clue towards the culprit, so Finn replaces his tie with an old one from the schools lost&found. A few days later John Paul has to supervise detention at night with Finn being one of the present students. On their way out, John Paul gets a look at Finns bruised hand. Remembering that Finn snooped around the lost&found, John Paul puts two and two together and decides to inform the police. Robbie urges Finn to make sure John Paul stays silent, so Finn follows John Paul back into his classroom. They have an heated argument. Finn tries to regain power over the situation and knocks out John Paul with an ornament and subsequently rapes him. John Paul goes straight to the police, but fails to fully report the incident and keeps quiet over the name of his rapist. Over the next couple of weeks Finn continues to taunt John Paul by telling him, he brought it all on himself. He keeps threatening him and pushing him to his limits. Even Robbie starts to suspect that more might have happened than Finn hitting John Paul with the statue. Finn is involved in a quad bike accident. John Paul finds him and is tempted not to help him. However, when Robbie shows up John Paul has to call an ambulance. Robbie realises that John Paul was thinking about not saving him and taunts him in class in front of other students. This leads John Paul to attacking Robbie and getting arrested. While Robbie is in hospital he questions Finn on the night he raped John Paul and discovers what he did and is disgusted ��Category:Hollyoaks VillainsCategory:RapistsCategory:Characters (what they did not add ⬆️) in 2014 9th January Finn raped Jonh-Paul, later that year Finn attempted to raped Nancy though he did not succeed as phebee was ther to stop him but they didd not know that it was Finn the only thing that Nancy could remember was his colone so on her wedding day she reconised the cologne and knew it was him that tried to rape her in September they all went to court and he went to prison ����� but on 11th febuaryy 2015 Finn will be back on the screens, Jonh-Paul gets his job back but Finn calls him and asks to see him but will he? Sinead has secretly been seeing Finn behind stes and Jonh-paulss back ������Category:Imprisoned Characters